galaxyangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Emblem Frame
, a quintessential Emblem Frame]] are spacecrafts-fighters piloted by Angel Troupe members. Emblem Frames are notable for the mobility of fighters combined with the firepower and defense of battleships. They are emblazoned with an emblem unique to the universe in which they were built. The Emblem Frames are equipped with H.A.L.O. Systems to control their special Chrono String Engines, limiting the number of people with any ability to pilot them. Mass-production models introduced later instead use an A.I. system to replace the interface between the pilot and the H.A.L.O. system, allowing any regular person to pilot them. Due to the probability manipulation possible due to the H.A.L.O. or A.I. system, the amount of power that can be produced by their Chrono String Engines is quite significant, allowing much greater performance than possible with a conventional ship. Each Frame's H.A.L.O. System is specially tuned to its specific pilot, making it nearly impossible for another person, even if they are an Angel, to use that person's Frame. If attempted, at best, the power output will have been highly unstable, which will have quickly lead to loss of control and system shutdown. It is sometimes possible however to tune the H.A.L.O system to a different Angel if it is necessary, though some Frames just will not work with another Angel. Emblem Frames are also able to enter Chrono Drive, and are thus capable of independent interstellar travel. This capability is used rarely however, as the Moon and Rune Angel Wings are primarily based on the carrier ships Elsior and Luxiole respectively, allowing for quick resupply and repair. Angel Feathers When an Emblem Frame's pilot's mentality is at its absolute peak, the Emblem Frame sprouts angelic wings from the side of the hull that physically show the vessel's full potential being unlocked. The Emblem Frame—in its entirety—is powered up with its weapons, armor, and special weapons being upgraded. In the first series, the Angel Feathers are invoked by the Moon Angel Wing in the final missions of their respective games. However, the members of the Rune Angel Wing have difficulty in invoking their feathers and only the chosen Angel gain their wings for a brief moment in Zettai Ryoiki no Tobira during the process to open the Chrono Gate to ABSOLUTE. By the end of the series, all of the Angel Wing's members gain their wings for the final battle. EDEN Emblem Frames These Emblem Frames were all discovered within the White Moon in EDEN. *GA-001 Lucky Star *GA-002 Kung-fu Fighter *GA-003 Trick Master *GA-004 Happy Trigger *GA-005 Harvester *GA-006 Sharp Shooter *GA-007 Unit #7 Unit #7 was damaged beyond repair in Galaxy Angel Eternal Lovers, while the remaining six EDEN Emblem Frames were destroyed in Galaxy Angel II Eigō Kaiki no Toki when the Elsior was made to self-destruct to counteract a blackhole that was forming near Val-Fasq homeworld Val-Rundal. NEUE Emblem Frames These Emblem Frames were all discovered in different locations in NEUE. A unique feature of all of these Frames is that they could all combine with Brave Heart. *RA-000 Brave Heart *RA-001 Cross Caliber *RA-002 Eagle Gazer *RA-003 First Aider *RA-004 Spell Caster *RA-005 Relic Raider *RA-006 Papillon Chaser Mass-production Emblem Frames There are Emblem Frames designed by Noa; they're able to be piloted by anyone with a proper training. They were created with the intent of allowing the United Parallel Worlds to be able to fight back against aggressors with unknown Lost Technology that they might find in various parallel universes. The H.A.L.O System proved difficult for Noa to replicate and instead, it was replaced with an advanced A.I. Its earliest model is the prototype Holy Blood, based on the EDEN and NEUE Emblem Frames Dark Angels Lacking a H.A.L.O. System, Dark Angels were created by the Black Moon and piloted by the Hell Hounds in an attempt to match the Angel Troupe in battle. Category:Lost Technology Category:Emblem Frames Category:Ships Category:Fighters